disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Art Theft (copying)/@comment-12958347-20130725000730
Hi, guys! Listen, I understand how you're all feeling... Trust me... I've seen countless people copy my art, on and off DC... I've even seen a person on deviantART go by my name, stealing art from, not only me, but other Disney Create artists as well! They were confronted MANY times about it and they eventually took the art down... I don't know why they didn't just delete the account altogether, but nevertheless! Arguing and complaining will honestly get you nowhere, especially with this topic. Wherever you go, you will most likely see copied art... But because of Disney Create being for a "younger" age group, you'll see a LOT more on there. This is mainly because either the "copier" doesn't realize what they're doing is wrong, or they just know that there's really nothing that you can do in a situation like that so what the heck, why not! Usually when a person copies off of a more "well-known" artist, it is because they think they will gain more followers and/or attention. Another reason they might do this is mainly just because they're unoriginal. And it really does disappoint me to see such amazing, original artists get knocked-off of. And I personally am never really flattered whatsoever when a person "copies" off of me. Unless the drawing states somewhere "inspired by" or "in the style of", it is indeed art theft. This is definitely the same concept as plagiarism. Unless you give credit to the original author, it is copyright infringement. I just simply chose to take a "break" from Create awhile back, between the art theft, my drawings not approving, and so on... Disney Create is mainly just a place for beginner artists to start out on and become more comfortable with their art and make friends. I chose to move on to more "open" sites such as deviantART. I also have this app called "DrawCast" (which is currently being updated for the week) which I really enjoy drawing on, but of course there are more limits on this app than just going on deviantART. But it's not as strict as Disney Create (and you don't have to wait forever for your art or comments to be approved). I really did feel bad leaving my fans and friends on Create (although most of my closer friends had already left or weaned off a bit). But I eventually reunited with them on deviantART (and on here of course)! I don't really know what else to say about this topic for now... Besides, this is like... A really long comment.. Lol But like I said... Complaining about it really won't do much justice for you. If you really feel as if the art theft has gotten out of hand on Create, just try deviantART out for a change! :) You can always just draw the pictures on Create and then share them on deviantART (like I did for awhile until I got DrawCast)! Trust me, it's a nice change... Plus, I'm 15 now and I started out on Disney Create when I was 11 sooo.... Haha I kinda grew out of it... GAH such a long comment... (._.)